


Softly Softly Know Me

by tinybabydeer



Series: I Breathe Easily In Your Arms [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, D/s Relationships, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Vague subspace mention, feelings??¿¿?¿?¿¿?¿??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis let his face be held, pressing into the touch in the slightest. He sighed quietly, gratefully. "So what is this? What are we doing?" He murmured reluctantly, not meeting Liam's gaze and not wanting to break the silence.</p><p>Liam paused a moment, searching Louis' face and thinking of what to say. "You've got an itch, that you need scratched." He began carefully, gently tipping his face up to meet his eyes. "And I can scratch it for you, if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Softly Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part three! This one is filthy filthy filthy
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and being so incredibly encouraging! It means a lot to me and makes me want to write even more. So thank you. <3
> 
> Hopefully there'll be more parts of this 'verse soon.
> 
> Title is from Ultraviolet by FKA Twigs because apparently every single fic I write has to have a title from her.

........

Louis stood outside Liam's hotel room, hand hovering over the door. Just knock, he thought to himself, scowling at his timidity. What did he expect to walk in on, some sort of sex dungeon? Whips and chains? Liam in leather chaps and little else? …Wait. Okay, well, maybe he is being a little hasty, that doesn't sound like it would be the worst possible situation to be in. Liam probably looks right fit in leather. 

Louis blinked and shook his head sharply. _Get it together, Tomlinson, honestly._ He had yet to come to terms with the fact that his dear friend Liam James Payne, human teddy bear, international boy band superstar and adult male who texted like a 12-year-old girl was a Dom, of all things. Not only that, but had dommed Louis and was possibly interested in domming him again. Huffing out a sigh, Louis inconspicuously adjusted himself in his pants. He was in over his head, wasn't he?

Before he could lose his courage, he gave two terse raps with his knuckles on the door and forced himself to stand patiently and wait. He heard a rustling inside and the door swung open, Liam standing and beaming brightly, almost looking surprised that Louis had actually shown.

"Hey!" He said, stepping aside and gesturing inside. "C'mon in, I've just got the telly on. You know the Duggars have _nineteen_ kids now?"

Louis blinked, staring blankly at Liam. Okay, that wasn't what he'd anticipated. Maybe Liam was still regular old Liam after all.

"Fascinating, you'd think mother Duggar’s fanny would have just up and quit by now," Louis said, easily falling into his usual banter, and stepped inside.

"I don't think it works like that."

"When you have nineteen kids let me know how _your_ fanny's doing then."

Liam laughed, his eyes going crinkly in the corners like they always did. Louis smiled in spite of everything and felt himself relaxing marginally. It was nice to talk like normal, and if he forgot why he'd come, it felt like any other night.

Liam muted the TV and turned to him, clearing his throat and rubbing his neck awkwardly. Ah, here it is. "Do you want to have a seat?" Liam asked, finally making eye contact.

Louis didn't mean to stiffen, but he paused regardless. "Maybe I'd rather stand," he sniffed, turning to look at something nonexistent on the wall.

"Sit, Louis." Louis froze, catching the ripple of bass in Liam's voice. That, that was a command. Before he fully processed it, Louis has sat abruptly on the bed, staring wide-eyed at Liam. Liam smiled, almost apologetically. "Thanks. I'd just rather you be comfortable."

Louis actually snorted at that. "Says the man who spanked me until I could barely sit last week!" He said, voice slightly pitched in indignation. Liam's eyebrows shot up. Louis was pushing it, and the realization made a thrill of excitement flutter through his belly. He swallowed, blushing slightly but held Liam's gaze.

Liam smirked, seeing right through Louis. "Thought I'd never hear you say it out loud," Liam said, a tiny lilt of amusement coloring his words. Louis, if possible, blushed harder, as if admitting it happened somehow made it more real. Liam cocked his head, looking shrewd, and continued. "You liked it."

Louis' mouth fell open in indignation. "Says you! You practically mauled me!"

"Says _you_ , Louis. Don't you remember how you were gagging for it?" Liam's voice was low and silky, and he took an easy step toward Louis, towering over him on the bed. "You were begging for it."

A choking noise fought its way out of Louis’ throat as he wordlessly gaped, a hot flush running through his body. His brain felt like it was full of bees, incoherent noise rushing in his ears, and he was suddenly very, very aware of how his cock had suddenly taken an interest in the situation.

Liam smiled again, his usual adorable, totally-not-the-grin-of-a-dominant-sexual-deviant grin. "It's okay, Louis. That's what I'm here for."

Louis blinked, coming to his senses, and scoffed. "What do you mean? You're going to fix me?" Louis asked, voice strained and a tiny bit defensive. Liam shook his head and took another step forward, their knees almost touching.

"There's nothing to fix, Louis. I meant it when I said there's nothing wrong with you. I just..." He looked away then, leveling his gaze instead at the TV, distracted by his own thoughts. "You worried me. Last week, when we didn't talk about this."

Louis stared at Liam, brows furrowing in confusion. "What do you- you were worried?"

"Yes, of course I was, Louis! It's kind of a crazy thing to throw yourself into!" Liam said, spinning to face him again, brow furrowed and face pained. "Believe me, I know it's not easy to open yourself up like that, and without being able to talk to you about it..." His gaze dropped again, lips drawn in a thin line. "I was... I was afraid I'd hurt you. That I'd messed up, y'know, us."

Liam looked so genuinely sad, like a puppy who'd been kicked and didn't know why. Louis could feel his stomach flip painfully, suddenly realizing what exactly this had meant for Liam. While Louis had been uncomfortable and awkward about admitting his feelings about the whole thing, Liam had spent the last week thinking that he'd ruined his relationship with him, that he'd crossed a line and actually... done something that Louis didn't want to do. The idea made Louis feel ill. How could he have been so stupid, letting Liam think that he had taken advantage of him?

"I'm- I'm so sorry Liam. I wasn't- I didn't really realize-" Louis started, gesturing uselessly and feeling wretched. Liam shushed him soothingly, rushing forward and holding his face in his big, warm hands. "It's okay, it's okay, you didn't know. We're okay now. I'm glad we're okay."

Louis let his face be held, pressing into the touch in the slightest. He sighed quietly, gratefully. "So what is this? What are we doing?" He murmured reluctantly, not meeting Liam's gaze and not wanting to break the silence.

Liam paused a moment, searching Louis' face and thinking of what to say. "You've got an itch, that you need scratched." He began carefully, gently tipping his face up to meet his eyes. "And I can scratch it for you, if you want." Louis slowly blinked, feeling a flush crawl up his neck but trying to stay relaxed.

"We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, we don't have to do anything... sexual if you don't want to." Louis didn't mean to scoff as loudly as he did, but Liam chuckled regardless. "I mean it. I want to help. I want to make you feel good, but I never ever want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"To be fair, and I will never admit this ever again, Liam, so it does not leave this room, but I did sort of instigate this whole thing last time." Louis said, raising a brow. Liam smiled and shrugged, conceding, thumbs rubbing affectionately along Louis' cheekbones. "I admit maybe that's not an airtight argument and I don't really know how this whole thing works, but I do-... I am-... There's something here, Liam." Louis finally managed, eyes staring steadfastly at the ceiling.

Even in his peripheral, Louis could see the overwhelming fondness radiating from Liam's smile. He blushed, blinking and a little overwhelmed. Being the focus of Liam's affection, even briefly, was a bit like looking into the sun. Liam didn't do anything in halves, especially his love of the ones he cared about.

"You sure? You aren't just saying that to be nice?"

"Liam, when have I ever in my life done something 'just to be nice'?"

He could feel Liam nudging his head down, dragging his gaze to meet his own. "I'm serious, mate, I don't want to yank you around. If you want it, we can make this a... thing."

Louis searched his eyes, mulling it over in his head. He didn't really know what he was getting into, but for all the shit he gave him, he would honestly probably trust Liam with his life. Which would be terrifying if it wasn't _Liam_. The man was a human guard dog.

"So what does that make us, if this is a... regular thing?" Louis found himself asking cautiously. Liam held his gaze, and shrugged, "Whatever you want it to be. "

"So... mates?"

Liam's expression didn't change. "Sure, Lou, mates. " Louis swallowed, confused by the unsatisfying pit he felt in his gut. It's just mates. That was fine. He said it himself.

He surged forward, pressing a sudden kiss to Liam's mouth, who was too surprised to react to it. Pulling away, he blinked up at Liam, slightly breathless. "Can mates do that?"

Liam chuckled, gently tipping Louis's head up by his chin. "Depends if you've earned it," he said, a dark murmur creeping into his voice, cocking a heavy brow at him. This was it, he was giving him one last chance to back out. Louis was dimly aware of that fact over the roaring blood in his ears. Every fibre of his being was straining forward, magnetically drawn to Liam.

Fuck it. Let's do it then. Carpe dick-em.

"Have I?" Louis said quietly, eyes batting prettily, glancing up at Liam through his eyelashes.

Liam gave him a warm smile, letting his thumb run along the line of his jaw. "'Fraid not, Lou."

Louis' eyes widened, feeling himself blush hotly in an instant. Liam simply smiled again and pulled away, straightening to his full height, which loomed over Louis from his spot on the bed. "You've been causing all sorts of trouble to everyone all week haven't you? And after last week..." He _tsk_ ed quietly, shaking his head."I'm very disappointed, Louis."

Louis' vision wobbled, overwhelmed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Li-"

Before he could finish, Liam had snaked a hand into his hair and gripped, hard. The pressure forced Louis' head back, ripping a sharp gasp from his lungs. Liam rested a heavy finger across his lips, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it, Louis. No more talking." His voice was dark, level but vibrating with purpose. Louis couldn't help a high, weak noise from escaping the back of his throat, but swallowed painfully and remained silent.

Liam let his finger slide over, rubbing dry against Louis' lips, and didn't release his grip on the back of his head. Louis' scalp was already aching, neck strained from being held back, but he held Liam's gaze as best he could, panting. He could do better, he could prove to Liam that he could be good and do what he asked.

Liam cocked his head, considering Louis. Finally releasing his hair, he patted Louis' cheek, surprisingly gentle, and straightened, stepping back. "Get your kit off."

Louis scrambled to stand, whipping off his shirt in an instant with shaking hands and immediately folded it, setting it to the side. He hoped that was a pleased flicker in Liam's eyes, and he tried to not let his heart swoop with pride. His dick was already tenting his joggers, but he determinedly ignored it and pulled them down, giving them the same treatment and setting them aside. He reached for his pants, but Liam cut him off.

"No, leave them on for now. Come here, Louis."

Louis obediently padded over to where Liam had sat on the bed, hovering and trying to stop his hands from shaking in anticipation. Liam patted his lap, looking up at him levelly with his impossibly dark eyes. "C'mon then, lie across here." Louis hesitated for a moment, mind spinning and trying to get ahold of what he was being asked to do, but his legs were moving forward on their own accord, and before he could second guess himself, he was bending over Liam's lap, ass in the air and arms hanging down, barely brushing the carpet.

His face was blazing hot and he was very glad he couldn't see how badly he was blushing. Liam hadn't even touched him yet and he already felt like all his nerve endings were on fire. The shame of being pitched over Liam's knee like a misbehaving child was clashing with the arousal burning like coals in the pit of his gut and the result was a spinning head and a very insistent hard-on. It didn't help any that his erection was being pressed into his stomach by Liam's thigh; it was taking every ounce of his being not to rut against it and chase the friction. He worried his lower lip between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to remain still.

Liam gently rubbed his hand across the perfect swell of Louis' ass, clad in the navy blue cotton of his boxer briefs and already trembling. Louis jumped just slightly at the touch, but otherwise stayed motionless. "It seems like your punishment last time wasn't enough to get you to behave, Lou." Liam murmured, eyes following the tense lines of Louis' back, rubbing soothing circles on his ass cheeks. It was doing anything but soothe Louis' nerves. He was wound tight, like a spring ready to snap, and every touch sparked hot across his skin.

Liam was still talking, but the tension and anticipation was making it hard to concentrate. "You're going to count along with every hit. Maybe then it'll sink it. Alright, Louis?" Liam asked in a low rumble. Louis desperately wished he could see his face, but remained staring at the floor, lips pressed in a tight line as he nodded feverishly. He felt a sharp pinch on his upper thigh and twitched violently at the sudden pain.

"Use your words, Louis." Liam said, calm as anything.

"Yes, Liam. I'll count." Louis had no idea how he managed to grit out the words, he felt like he was on the verge of shattering apart as it was. He assumed Liam nodded and then there was a pregnant moment, like when you're at the top of a roller coaster about to fall down that first hill, where nothing happened at all.

The first hit was not gentle. He could feel the cheek of his ass bounce with it, stinging even through the fabric of his pants. He cried out, flinching, and gasped out as best he could: "One."

The second one was just as sharp, hitting in the exact same spot on the apex of the curve. He barely bit out "two" before the third strike came, this time where his thigh met the cheek.

By the time Louis got to twelve, he was sobbing out the numbers. The tension had been ripped out of his body, leaving him boneless and barely even flinching at the blows. Liam could feel the heat radiating from his undoubtedly bruised skin through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs. His own hand was starting to ache from the hits and he shook it out, considering.

"Alright, that's enough, Louis." He said, rubbing his hand gently up the back side of Louis' involuntarily trembling thigh. Louis shuddered, barely able to get out a whimper in response. "Sit up then, careful now."

Liam gathered Louis carefully in his arms, knowing full well that he would probably not be able to stand on his own, and guided him round to the bed, setting him on his back propped up against the pillows. Louis whimpered pitifully, his face a hectic flush and tracked with drying tears. Liam felt his heart swoop with fondness, and reached out to smudge away some of the salty lines. "Good boy, you did that very well." He murmured, watching as Louis' eyes fluttered open, wet and bright.

Louis was achingly hard, but it seemed almost secondary at this point. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the way he was feeling, between the pain still raking through his body, sharper now that he was sitting down, and the riot of emotion that hearing Liam's praise had caused, he was feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. "Thank you," he croaked, sniffing, and leaned as much as he could into Liam's hand.

Liam let his hands sink lower, gently snaking down Louis' shivering torso and landing on the elastic of his pants. Louis' cockhead was jutting out of the top, leaking and so hard it seemed a miracle he hadn't come yet. Liam let his fingers slide under the waistband and pulled them down and off, leaving Louis' cock to bob heavily in the cool air of the hotel room. Louis' eyes widened, and he hissed in a breath, struggling not to writhe on the sheets, as it only hurt his sore skin more.

"You did very well, Louis, but you can't come yet." Liam said, wrapping his huge hand around Louis' length. Louis whimpered, digging his nails into the duvet as he fought against the desire to arch his back and fuck into Liam's warm, firm fist. Fuck. This wasn't fair. "Liam-" he keened, as Liam slowly began to work over his cock, using only his precome as lube. Liam shushed him, finally drawing his eyes up to meet Louis'. "Shush, Louis, don't speak now."

Whimpering didn't count as speaking, right? Louis' chest was heaving, and he was biting his lip hard enough to drawn blood. It was too much, he could barely contain himself and still found his hips snapping incrementally forward to meet Liam's hand. He could feel the liquid heat of his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, sending shivery sparks through his body. He'd been so hard for so long, how was he not supposed to come? He was nearly hyperventilating, writhing uncontrollably.

"Liam Liam Liam Liam-" he realized belatedly that he was saying Liam's name aloud, rising frantically in pitch and volume. He was going to come, he couldn't stop it.

He couldn't, but Liam could.

Just as he felt himself about to pitch over the edge into orgasmic oblivion, Liam's left hand suddenly wrapped _hard_ around the base of his cock, stealing away the orgasm that he had been chasing so desperately. Louis shrieked, bolting upright and bucking, pushing at Liam's hand, trying to get him off so he could _fucking come already_.

Louis didn't even have time to react as Liam's other hand came and struck him open palmed across his face. It was just hard enough to whip Louis' head back a tiny bit, startling him out of his frantic squirming. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared at Liam, eyes as wide as dinner plates. The pain radiating from his cheek was meeting and ricocheting against the sting of his ass and the deep, throbbing ache in his balls like ripples on water's surface, and the chorus of sensations was making him shake uncontrollably. Liam was only staring at him, fire in his eyes.

"I did not say you could move or demand anything but what I give you. You would be lucky at this point if I let you come at all tonight." He said, voice dangerously low. Louis gave a hiccuping sob that he hoped somehow iterated the frenzy of _no no no no no_ 's screaming in his head. "I'm sorry Liam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he moaned, tears streaming down his face, shoulders hunched in shame.

Liam's face might have softened infinitesimally, or it might have been the tears in Louis' eyes playing tricks on him. "Show me how sorry you are." Liam finally said after a long beat. Louis' head whipped up, immediately ready to please. Liam was stripping off his shirt, tossing it to some unknown corner of the room, and pulled down his loose denim shorts and his boxer briefs in one smooth motion. Liam's cock was gloriously huge and hard, and Louis dimly realized that this was the first time he had seen that this was affecting Liam as much as it was affecting him. His mouth watered and he strained forward. "Please Liam, please please please-" he babbled, and Liam finally sat up and knee walked up the bed, carefully straddling Louis' torso and holding his dick to aim it at his eager mouth.

"Can you show me how good you can be by taking all of my cock? Are you going to let me fuck your mouth like a good boy would?" Liam murmured, only slightly breathless. Louis swallowed, nodding his head frantically. "Yes, Liam, please, I'll be so good-"

With that, Liam finally leaned forward, one hand bracing on the headboard behind Louis' head and the other guiding the swollen, glistening head of his cock between Louis' obediently slack mouth. Louis moaned with it, eyes sinking shut like this was all he wanted in the entire world. Liam exhaled shakily, letting just the head pump slowly into the wet heat of Louis' mouth. Leaning more heavily on the headboard for leverage, he let his cock sink deeper and deeper, Louis' choking moans sending shivers up his spine and licks of fiery arousal straight to his balls. "Yes, Louis, just like that, you're doing so good," he groaned. He'd been so on edge all night, he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer, not with the way Louis was panting through his nose at every wet, choking slide of his cock.

He picked up speed, feeling Louis' saliva pool out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and somehow making the slide even slicker. Liam moaned, letting his right hand fall and cup the back of Louis' head, raking through this hair, making Louis whimper brokenly around his cock, and that was as much as Liam could take. He pulled all the way out of Louis' mouth with a filthy _pop_ , wrapping a hand around the spit-slick length. "Open your mouth, Louis, look at me," he gasped, pumping fast around the head. Louis' eyes fluttered open, red and shining, a flush high on his cheeks as he hungrily let his mouth fall open, tongue pushing forward. Liam moaned and was barely able to gasp out his name before he began to come, painting Louis' face and mouth with streak after streak before his eyes slipped closed and he was lost to the white noise in his head.

He blinked hazily, still heaving for breath, and stared at the mess he'd made of Louis' face. Louis' eyes had slipped closed, brows drawn together in what looked almost like pain, but his blush, burning red underneath the white ropes of come sliding down his cheeks, gave him away. Liam exhaled slowly, lowering himself as much as he could without crushing Louis under him.

"Louis," he croaked in amazement, "that was so, so good, you were so brilliant." Louis blinked again, out of focus and hazy. He licked his lips and swallowed, eyes fluttering as the taste of Liam coated his throat, salty and bitter. He didn't know how to breathe anymore, his mind was an incoherent blur of _Liam Liam Liam_ and the dull ache of arousal that still wracked his body. He'd been hard for so long he didn't remember what it was like not to be, he was drifting in space and unable to find his footing.

Liam was moving suddenly, shifting down the bed and away from him. No no, this isn't what he wanted at all, he thought, suddenly frantic, and he whined, trying to stop him but unable to find the words.

"Shhh, Louis, it's alright, I'm going to take care of you." Liam murmured, and even just his voice at this point was enough to soothe Louis. It didn't hurt that he was suddenly wrapping his lips around the nearly-purple head of his cock.

Louis cried out, hands digging hard into the sheets underneath him and could barely resist bucking up hard into Liam's mouth. Liam just took it, bobbing down and letting his cock slide hot and wet to the back of his throat. His hands reaching upwards, seeking Louis', and he laced his fingers through his and held on. Louis sobbed with pleasure, gripping so hard onto Liam's hands that he was sure it had to hurt, and then came so hard that he blacked out.

...........

He dimly felt a warm, damp flannel wiping at the dried tears and come on his face before he fully came to. He gave an aborted little whimper, scrunching up his face as Liam gently shushed him, dabbing at his eyes. "It's okay, Louis, I got you. I got you." He murmured, voice radiating affection, warm as the sun.

Louis blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on the room around him. Liam's body was wrapped tight around his own, still naked, warm and unyielding as a brick wall. Louis shifted, vaguely trying to sit up but immediately abandoning that as he became aware of just how much his body was aching.

"How long was I out?" He croaked, then coughed weakly and turned his face into Liam's shoulder before even hearing an answer. "Just a couple minutes." Liam hummed, running his fingers through Louis' hair and gently scratching along his scalp. Louis was practically purring, sinking weakly against Liam's frame. His mind was still reeling a bit, and standing up definitely wasn't happening anytime soon, but he could feel himself coming back down to earth.

"I've got some lotion for your bum, I know it's got to be smarting something awful right now." Liam said, muffled from where his lips were pressed against the crown of Louis' head. Louis suddenly felt a twinge, as if he'd forgotten about it until Liam had mentioned it. "It's not so bad." He said, aiming for flippant, but he was still a little too hoarse and weak to sound very casual. He could feel Liam smile against his head.

Louis was quiet for a moment, just listening to the steady beat of Liam's heart and their slowly quieting breaths. "Thank you," he said, barely loud enough to hear.

"It's just lotion."

Louis' brows furrowed and he looked up, shooting Liam a glare, but Liam just smiled back down at him beatifically. "You know what I mean," Louis said, pretending to be annoyed but not even bothering to let any heat into his voice.

"I do."

Louis buried his face against Liam's chest, nosing the hair there. "Can mates stay the night?" He asked quietly, trying not to let any hope creep into his voice.

"Of course they can." Liam said, squeezing Louis so tight he suddenly could barely breathe. That's what it was, not a weird surge of emotion coming out of nowhere for no reason and making his throat close up.

"Good."

...........


End file.
